yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Deserving a goodnight's sleep/James' nightmare about the rhino/A cold wake up call
Here is how James Henry Trotter's nightmare begins in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. That night, everyone was getting a goodnight's sleep after a huge appetite while Miss Spider tucks James in her web. Maid Marian: Pleasent dreams, Natasha. (kissed her) Natasha Hood: Goodnight, Mommy. Maid Marian: Happy dreams, Benjamin. (kissed him) Benjamin Hood: Night, Mom. James Henry Trotter: You keep to yourself, don't you? Miss Spider: I prefer to be alone. James Henry Trotter: I was alone for a long time once, I think it's much nicer to have friends. Don't you? Miss Spider: I would not know. James Henry Trotter: They would be your friends too, the others, I mean, if you'd just let them. Miss Spider: No. It is in their nature to have fear of me, this I cannot change. James Henry Trotter: You're very kind to me. Miss Spider: Maybe this is because you are kind to me first. James Henry Trotter: You were the spider in my window! Miss Spider: Mmm hmm. James Henry Trotter: You were my first friend, I mean, after I've met Mickey and the others since I went to live with my aunts. They hated me! Miss Spider: Shh! Do not think of them now. James Henry Trotter: But what if they find us? What if we don't make it to New York? I'll die if I have to go back to the way I was! They can't make me! Miss Spider: Nobody can make you do anything, James, if you do not let them. You are a brave boy. Then like a mother, Miss Spider kissed him. Miss Spider: Now, to sleep, you have had a very tired-making day. And so, James went to sleep as soon as the moon was shown as he closed his eyes. In James' dream, he was a caterpillar eating a fresh devious peach until Spiker and Sponge appeared in their car. Aunt Spiker: Look! The little maggot's stuffing his face with our peach! Get him, Sponge. James Henry Trotter: (screams and ran off) Aunt Sponge: You can't crawl away from us! As fast as he could, James tried to get away from the smoke of the rhino until there was no escape. Spiker and Sponge: (singing) The rhino will get you. The rhino will get you. The rhino will get you. The rhino will get you. The rhino will get you. The rhino will get you. The rhino will get you! Just as James woke up, everyone was freezing along with Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur who aren't warm enough to fly any longer. And worst, everyone was mad at Mr. Centipede. Old Green Grasshopper: This is an outrage! You are a disgrace to your phylum, class, order, genus and species! Mr. Centipede: Say it in English! Old Green Grasshopper: You, sir, are an inbicle! James Henry Trotter: Where are we? What's going on? Old Green Grasshopper: I found this dime-store Timmy asleep at the helm, Now we're lost. Mr. Centipede: We are not lost! Old Green Grasshopper: Then where are we? Mr. Centipede: Somewhere north! Or possibly very, very far south. Miss Kitty Mouse: Didn't anyone brought a map? Gyro Gearloose: All I got is my GPS, we're stuck on the north and it's running on low battery. Old Green Grasshopper: What's your latitude? What's your longitude? Mr. Centipede: Hey, hey, hey! That's personal, bub. Grumpy: How's that personal!? Gruffi Gummi: You said you could navigate! Mrs. Ladybug: You said you'd traveled the world. Earthworm: You said you'd been to Bora Bora. Mr. Centipede: Well, not Bora Bora, per se. Uh... Miss Spider: What about the shores of Tripoli? Mr. Centipede: Did I say "Tripoli"? I meant the halls of Montezuma. Earthworm: That's what you said. Old Green Grasshopper: Never have I heard such mendacity! Miss Spider: You liar. Mrs. Ladybug: Charlatan! Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, I don't remember you saying anything like that!? Robin Hood: Mr. Centipede, are you telling us that you have no clue where we are nor have you done sailing? James Henry Trotter: Wait! If he says he's seen the world, then he's seen the world. Right, Mr Centipede? Right? Mr. Centipede: Well, I did used to live between two pages of a National Geographic. James Henry Trotter: Huh? Mr. Centipede: Very informative magazine, the National Geographic. Wonderful pictures. Old Green Grasshopper: You incompetent, blithering nitwit! Mr. Centipede: All right, Hoppy! Them's fightin' words! Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Come on! Give me your best shot! As he did, the Grasshopper kicked him on the cheek knocking his tooth off. Mr. Centipede: Whoa! Good shot. (spits out a tooth) Did you see what he did to me? Mrs. Ladybug: Hmph! Serves ya right. So, they've turned their back on the centipede. James Henry Trotter: What do we do now? Which way do we go? Old Green Grasshopper: Oh, it's simple, really. All we need to do is determine our coordinates, then use triangulation to chart a direct route to New York. Earthworm: Then there's hope. Old Green Grasshopper: Don't be ridiculous. There's no hope at all. We don't have a compass. Earthworm: We'll never reach New York. We're gonna be stuck here forever. We're gonna be frozen like living statues. Old Green Grasshopper: Dead living statues. Miss Spider: No dark hiding places. Mrs. Ladybug: No cozies leaf in the park. James Henry Trotter: No city where dreams come true. Then, the centipede felt very guilty for what he'd caused and after lying. James Henry Trotter: Don't ships have compasses? Old Green Grasshopper: No doubt. But to brave those icy waters would mean certain death. Mr. Centipede: Huh? Old Green Grasshopper: Only a fool would do it. So, he made a jump for the cold water. Mr. Centipede: Geronimo! At last, everyone looked back to see what happened. Earthworm: What? What? What was that? James Henry Trotter: The centipede jumped in! Mickey Mouse: Oh no! Old Green Grasshopper: Good heavens! He's committed pesticide! Oh, this is all my doing. Earthworm: Don't take all the credit. I helped too. Gruffi Gummi: Join the club, Earthworm. James Henry Trotter: I have to go after him! Mrs. Ladybug: Not on your life, you'll catch your death of cold. James Henry Trotter: But he's my friend! Miss Spider: James is right. Centipede is one of us. Get on my back. I am going with you. Mrs. Ladybug: You had better take good care of him. Miss Spider: This I promise. James Henry Trotter: Stay by the line, and when you feel two tugs, pull us up. Mickey Mouse: We got your backs, James. Jack Skellington: That's what friends do. Sally: Be careful, Jack. Jack Skellington: I will, Sally, I promise. Scrooge McDuck: We'd better find the compass too just in case. Launchpad McQuack: With ya all the way, Mr. McDee. (to Mickey) Say, Mick, you got the water breath spell ready? Mickey Mouse: (finished casting the spell) All set, Launchpad. J. Thaddeus Toad: Time to save the centipede! Lea/Axel: Let's go! Homer Simpson: Cannonball! (as he dove into the water, but he swam back up to the surface) Ah! Too cold! And so, they went down to the water searching for the centipede. Little did they know, there was a wooden statue showing Spiker and Sponge with two heads. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225